


The Scene

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec loves it, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Magnus, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Full Consent, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus is very vocal, Malec, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, developing realtionship - Freeform, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Are you saying I shouldn’t have and should never do all of that again?”“I am saying that if you don’t do more of that in the next few minutes, I will be very disappointed in you.”“I can’t afford to let that happen.”“No, you can’t. You have a reputation to keep, Lightwood. Or else it will turn out that you are just ridiculously lucky the first times.”“I think you need a reminder.”...Magnus and Alec delve deeper into their relationship. And their bed.(Heavy Bdsm scene. Heed tags)





	The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back with the next part. Which is 80% sex. Which I am very sure you appreciate.   
> I am trying out new things in writing BDSM with this series. Maybe it will be heavier than anything I have attempted before. Again, I would love to hear suggestions of some scenes you would like to see. Only that it has to connect with Magnus and Alec. Their relationship portrayal is more important to me than mere sex scenes.
> 
> Please excuse any errors- writing wise or with the scenes. I proofread as much as I can and all the scenes are based on my researches, reading and writings!
> 
> In amidst the depression that the show is currently giving us, I hope this little thing helps bring some happiness. I would personally be over the moon if I get to read sweet supportive comments. So please do!
> 
> Happy Reading ^-^

Magnus opened his eyes to the light streaming from somewhere and he lay for a moment trying to discern who and where he was. He was in his bed, waking up from a dream that had no fire or smoke in it. A dream where there were no loud noises and no blood and pain. Instead there was a faint memory of a sweet scent and a warm touch.

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t woken up disturbed and tired than the night before. Sure, there were times when he didn’t have nightmares and had a dreamless sleep. But it was always in some way fitful and restless. But not today. He felt rested.

He didn’t have to think of a reason why. Not five minutes in and he was already thinking about him.

Magnus sighed, burrowing deeper in the covers. He couldn’t decide if he should feel elated or worried about all these new feelings of his. Whenever he thought about Alec and all the time they had spent together till now, he was filled with mixed emotions. On the top was a giddy excitement and happiness, especially as he thought about last night. It had been a perfect date. Alec had been just the right kind of charming and confident and as usual honest and direct in his approach. He had blushed as well as shamelessly complimented himself and Magnus throughout the date. It had taken Magnus by surprise by how much he himself had talked and opened up about his life to Alec. It had been easy and he didn’t feel a hesitancy. Alec listened to his every word and never offered any opinion or judgement.

He had been just _perfect._

And that was when his own insecurities and fears cropped up. When he was with Alec, he didn’t feel it a lot. But once he got a chance to contemplate about everything… Magnus shook his head. He just had to stop thinking about it so much. He just wanted to think about the warm dream he had and the person it had obviously been related to.

Because despite everything Alexander Lightwood made him feel things no one had ever made him feel. And that was why for him, he was a risk worth taking as well.

* * *

 

As much as he wanted to go back to sleep and his rare good dream, Magnus knew he couldn’t now. That sleep was gone and the day was creeping up on him, trying to get him to face it. Even though he really didn’t want to.

But still he got up and had a bath and put on some good clothes that he hadn’t worn in a while. They were slightly loose since he had lost weight in the past two years. But today he felt a little better looking at himself in the mirror. Maybe it was the good sleep or the good clothes, or maybe it was just the good thoughts about a certain person running around in his head.

Magnus walked to his kitchen and started rummaging through to fix himself a breakfast. He usually didn’t have any food in his home because he rarely cooked and just had takeout. But he was suddenly just craving something warm and home cooked. And surely he had something he could whip up for his own breakfast. Right?

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking down his stairs with a small grocery list in his pocket. He was in dire need of having edible food in his home and milk that hadn’t run out a week ago. He was just about to open his building door when he saw a familiar face on the opposite side doing the same.

“Cat!” Magnus said surprised, as his friend pushed her way in the door. He quickly helped her as he saw her struggle with it with a few bags in her hand.

“Oh hey.” Cat said, stumbling a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I lived here.” Magnus said, scrunching his face. “Don’t I?”

Cat huffed. “I meant, I didn’t expect you to bump into me like this. I didn’t even think you would be home.”

“Where else would I be?”

“Um..with whoever you were with last night?” Cat asked. She cut in as she saw Magnus open his mouth to answer. “Can we go up first? My feet are killing me.”

Magnus quickly nodded and started making his way towards the stairs. “What is all this stuff?”

“Groceries.” Cat said. “Something that is a foreign concept for you.”

“I will have you know that I was on my way out to do the same.” Magnus said in protest.

“On a Monday morning at 10 am?” Cat asked. “I somehow find it hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth!” Magnus said. “I have the list and everything. I’ll show you wait.”

“Alright alright.” Cat said. “Clearly you slept on the wrong side of the bed last night. Which is if you were in your own bed.”

“Actually I think I slept on the right side.” Magnus muttered. “And in my own bed.”

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or not.” Cat muttered back.

They reached his door and he quickly opened it and stepped inside. He carried the bags to the kitchen and Cat followed him inside.

“So, before you begin to hound me about whatever it is you want to know,” He began as he looked at her. “You have to make me some breakfast first. I am starving.”

“Not living on coffee anymore, are you?” Cat said sarcastically.

“Of course I am.” Magnus said sweetly. “I just think I need a little more than that to face your questioning.”

“Oh come on. Why do you think I am here to do any of what you said?” Cat asked as she started rummaging in the bags.

“Are you not?” Magnus countered.

“Well, yes.” Cat shrugged. “But that’s only because I know you won’t tell me anything. And all I want is what’s best for you.”

“You worry too much, Cat.”

“I am entitled.” Cat said simply. “Also, if you would just listen and do as I say, I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus said with a teasing smile.

“I can’t believe I am spending my Monday morning making breakfast for an ungrateful man like you.” Cat muttered in a low voice but it was just enough to reach Magnus. It just made him grin more which Cat already knew.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Magnus said. “Besides, you have an ulterior motive in all of this.”

“Right.” Cat said. She turned her back to him as she opened cabinets to get what she wanted. “Tell me why you are acting so shady.”

“ _Shady_? Me?”

Magnus didn’t have to see her to know she just rolled her eyes at him.

“You have been…distracted all week.” Cat started. “And it’s not work distracted. I know how that is. And this is not it.”

“Well…” Magnus said, biting his lip.

“And I called you like ten times last night. You didn’t pick up. I was just about to call for help or something before you sent that single text _late_ last night.”

“I was out. Busy in…something.”

“You mean like a date?” Cat said dryly

“It seems like you have already solved the mystery, Sherlock.”

“Now all I need to know is the story behind it.”

Magnus sighed as he went and sat on a chair. He leaned back against the wall and silently looked at his friend calmly making breakfast.

Cat turned her head as she noticed the silence and the gaze on her. She sighed, “Look Magnus, it’s not like I want to forcefully _pry_ or something. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I am just asking because I-“

“Worry about me.” Magnus finished. “I know.”

“I just…I would listen to whatever you have to say. You don’t have to all keep it in.” Cat said slowly.

“Hey.” Magnus said softly. “I always tell you everything. Because I want to. Even when I act like it’s because of your threats and demands.”

“I know that.” Cat smiled a little. “But if this is something that you don’t feel like sharing…”

“It’s not that.” Magnus said slowly. “I just don’t know what or how to tell. I am trying to figure it out myself.”

Cat paused and turned to look at him. “Are you going out with someone?”

Magnus let out a breath. “Yeah. Sort of.” He sighed as he saw her raise her brow at that. “I mean, it’s too soon to say anything.”

“When did you meet her? Or him?” Cat asked.

“Him. Alec.” Magnus said. “A week ago now. He’s actually a person of interest in Jonathan’s case. I met him to get information.”

Cat frowned. “He’s connected to Jonathan?”

“Way in the past.” Magnus said. “It was around 15 years ago. His family was in business with Valentine. They spilt up and broke all relations when they came to know about Valentine’s dirty business.”

“You are sure about this information?”

“Yes. It was hard to find verifiable documents since they tried to bury everything to keep their family safe. But I found enough to collaborate with Alec’s story.” Magnus chewed at his lip.

“Is any of it going to help you find and punish Jonathan?” Cat asked.

“It certainly is a big piece of his past.” Magnus said thoughtfully. “But I don’t know. Maybe. There’s still a lot more to the story. Which I can’t pry into. It’s very personal to Alec and his family.”

There was a hesitation on Cat’s face as she asked, “Magnus…you are not going out with him so that you could…?”

Magnus gave her a stare. “You know I wouldn’t. Not like this.”

Cat held up her hands. “I know.”

“I know it’s all kinds of complicated.” Magnus sighed. “I wasn’t even the one who _asked._ I was reluctant…still kind of am.”

“Is he forcing you or something?” Cat narrowed her eyes.

“No!” Magnus said quickly. He let out a deep breath. “Alec is a wonderful man. He’s smart and caring and a good person at heart. I…I like him, Cat.”

“Oh Magnus.” Cat smiled softly.

“It’s not as simple as that.” Magnus bit his lip. “I am a mess. You know more than anyone does. I-I don’t know if I am ready to…ready for anything really. And Alexander deserves someone so much better. Someone whose life isn’t a train wreck.” He let out a humorless laugh.

“Magnus. God.” Cat said, her eyes shining with pain. “I hate when you do this. Say things like this. Because they are _not_ true. Yes, you are going through a difficult phase of your life. Yes, things are hard for you right now. But that does not mean you bury yourself further into your guilt and regret and sadness. It does not mean you are unworthy or some shit like that.”

“Cat-“

“No hear me out.” Cat cut him. She walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes shone with fierce determination and affection. “I won’t tell you that this Alec is a good person for you and that you should be with him. All I am saying is that, you give someone you truly like a _chance_ to be with you. And to help you get back on your feet again. Don’t let your own fears and untrue thoughts stop you like this. If you do that and if you lose your chance…you will only regret it on top of everything else.”

Magnus gazed at her, silently taking it all in. Her words were honest and her face bore the familiar ferocity with which she did everything. Including taking care of her friends. Catarina was the one person Magnus trusted above everyone and the reason why he was still here sane enough to keep living.

And what she said now…

“You sound an awful lot like him.” Magnus said softly.

“Yeah?” Cat said, smiling a little. “Well, I think I like him already.”

“You really would.” Magnus said. “He’s stubborn like you. Doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“With you, he’ll have to be.” Cat said, ruffling his hair a little. “Don’t make him work too hard will you? Stop overthinking it. This is something that you will have to go through yourself to see how it works.”

“I know.” Magnus whispered. “I _am_ giving…us a chance.”

“Good.” Cat smiled. “I haven’t heard seen you this dewy eyed over someone for a very long time now.”

“I haven’t felt like for this for someone for a very long time now.” Magnus told her, running a hand through his hair. “It’s _overwhelming_ , to say the least.”

“And it’s a good thing.” Cat told him firmly. “Just have a good time and let yourself be, Magnus. And be good to him as well. You said it yourself. He deserves better. Then _be_ that better person. Alec won’t know what hit him when you actually start being that charming self of yours.” She teased.

Magnus chuckled. “Right. I’ll try my best.”

“Good boy.” Cat winked at him. “Now, give me more details. That’s the least you could do for making me make breakfast for you.”

“You are doing that because you adore me.”

“It’s all a myth, Magnus. All I am here for today is to get some juicy details.”

Magnus let out an overbearing sigh. “I need to find a new friend.”

Cat scoffed. “As if.” She smiled sweetly. “You will never find a better friend than me, my dear.” She turned back to her cooking.

Magnus smiled and murmured to himself. “No, I wouldn’t.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Magnus found himself sitting alone at his desk, twirling the rose in his hand. It had started to curl in and turn black. Magnus wished he had magic to always keep it blooming and red like when he had first seen it. Even when it will completely die, he would never forget how he had felt when Alec had given it to him. That strange happy and euphoric feeling will always be alive with him. And that was all that mattered.

Magnus caressed the petals. He missed him. Had been for quite some time now. He wanted to see his face, his smile. He wanted to hear his voice. Which he could if he called. But Magnus couldn’t make up the courage to do it.

 _He deserves better. Then be that better person_.

Catarina’s words echoed through his head. All of them rang true. She was mostly always right about him. She knew him too well.

Magnus picked up his phone and thumbed through his contacts. He could do this. It was just a call. Nothing tough about it. His hands still shook a little as he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang for a long time, Magnus was just about to hang up when it got picked up.

“Hello?” Alec sounded a little breathless.

“Hey.” Magnus said, biting his lip. “Am I disturbing you?”

“No. Not at all.” Alec said quickly. “I almost missed it. It was on silent.”

“Are you at work?”

“Yes.” Alec replied. “But I am not busy or anything. It’s okay.”

“Alright.” Magnus said. “I just called…to see how you were doing.”

“I am good. Better now that you called.” Alec said lightly. “I was going to anyway.”

“You were?”

“Yes. It’s silly but uh..I wanted to hear your voice.”

 _How do you do this,_ Magnus thought, his stomach fluttering at the words. He took a breath and replied, “It’s not silly. I called because I wanted to as well.”

“Okay. That’s a relief.” Alec said with a small chuckle. There was a voice in the background and a shuffle. “Uh hold on one second.” More muffled noises from Alec and someone else. Magnus fiddled with the cat figurine on his table as he waited. His stomach was still fluttering with nerves but he felt mostly calm now that he had heard his voice. The effect his mere voice could have on him was beyond his comprehension.

“Hi. Sorry.” Alec came back, a little breathless again.

“Are you sure I am not disturbing you? We can talk later.” Magnus said.

“No. I want to talk to you and not deal with work right now.” Alec said. “I actually left to have some lunch now.”

“Okay.” Magnus said. “Do you have a lot of work every day?”

“Not every day. Only when I have a project going on.” Alec said. “Which is most of the times. But it’s not as hectic as it sounds. At least it’s a cakewalk compared to your job.”

“I would take a street criminal with ten knives than face off with corporate giants.” Magnus shuddered. “With their whole façade of sophistication and suits. At least mine show their true faces. Most of the times.”

“Ouch.” Alec commented but there was a smile in his tone. “ I’ll try not to take that personally.”

Magnus chuckled.  “You don’t have to worry about that.” He paused for a moment. “You are…very honest about yourself. And about me. I appreciate that a lot.”

“Believe me, for a long time I had to hide myself away from everyone. Be someone I wasn’t.” Alec said softly. “Not anymore. And with you…well, I just realized if I don’t be honest then I will just regret it later.”

“God, you two are so alike.” Magnus muttered, shaking his head as the familiar words washed over him.

“What?” Alec asked, in a confused tone.

“Sorry. I was talking about my friend, Catarina.” Magnus said. “She, being the sneaky person she is, got me talking about you. She said the same thing. That I would regret it if I don’t…be honest with what I want as well.”

“She sounds amazing.” Alec said. “I like her.”

Magnus chuckled. “She is. She is the closest person to me.”

“You should always listen to her.” Alec said. “And you don’t have to worry about being honest with me.”

“Yeah. I know.” Magnus whispered, biting his lip. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. His gaze caught on the rose. Making up his mind he quickly continued, “I want to meet you. Tonight. That is, if you are free. It’s okay if you are not.”

There was a smile in his voice when Alec replied, “There is nothing else I would rather do.”

Magnus sighed happily. “Okay.” He caressed one of the petals, thoughts already wandering towards the time he would see Alec again. “ I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” Alec whispered. “I’ll see you tonight, Magnus.”

* * *

 

They ended up watching a movie together. Magnus surprisingly had been the one to propose that plan. He hadn’t been to the theatre in ages (not counting the time he had sat in one to tail a suspect) and there was just something about going to the movies as a date. It made him feel young and free and excited all over again. It made him feel happy. It would have been better if he had actually paid attention to the movie. But that had been Alec’s fault mostly. With his ravishing looks and grabby hands and that clear mischief in his eyes, he had completely grabbed Magnus’ attention. Magnus wasn’t complaining.

He just needed _more_ now.

“I will give you a 100 bucks if you can tell me what happened in that movie.” Alec grinned as they stepped out in the night air. All the movie crowd was milling around them as they stood together, holding hands.

Magnus huffed. “I will give you 500 bucks if you can tell me what the _name_ of the movie was.”

“I am not particularly fond of movies.” Alec shrugged. “But I am fond of all the delicious opportunities the theatre gives. And _you_.”

“You are so shameless.” Magnus shook his head, a grin threatening to break out at the mock offence on Alec’s face.

“Are you saying I shouldn’t have and should never do all of that again?” Alec raised his brow.

Magnus stepped towards him, leaned closer till his lips were inches away from his and whispered, “I am saying that if you don’t do more of that in the next few minutes, I will be very disappointed in you.”

Alec’s eyes darkened even as his lips quirked up. “I can’t afford to let that happen.”

“No, you can’t.” Magnus shook his head as he leaned back just a little. “You have a reputation to keep, Lightwood. Or else it will turn out that you are just ridiculously lucky the first times.”

“I think you need a reminder.” Alec whispered, tugging him close again.

“Yes.” Magnus sighed, their lips so close but yet so far. His fingers itched to just grab on him and let himself be completely surrounded by that body.

“Will you come to my penthouse?” Alec asked and leaned forward to whisper against his ear. “I have…things that would show you just how lucky I can get. The things I can do to you… Only if you are up for it.”

Magnus shivered, his eyes sliding close and his body responding eagerly to his words. “Yes. I am.”

“You sure about that?” Alec asked clearly, his hand squeezing his own where they were tightly held.

“Yes.” Magnus said assuredly. “God, I want it all. You.”

Alec leaned back and gazed at him, his eyes burning with familiar desire and that look that’s always there for Magnus. “Then you will have it all. With me.”

* * *

 

It was a different kind of energy. What they had between them. Especially at times like these, when things were getting heated. Magnus couldn’t explain the way he felt. The kind of urgency and excitement. Strength and weakness. Nervous but not afraid. Never afraid.

Magnus would have a better chance of appreciating the abode they entered if he weren’t completely distracted by that dark gaze on him that held so much promise for what was to come. It didn’t leave any thought to where he was and the magnitude of the step they were taking by coming to Alec’s main house like this. He didn’t want to think of anything else than the hungry gaze and the firm hands that always succeeded in raging a fire in his body and mind.

“I would love to give you a tour but…” Alec started, tugging him close as they walked in what seemed like a huge marble floored living room. Lights flickered on as they moved further in. They hadn’t strayed away from each other at all, even managing to hold hands and sharing darkened gazes on the short drive here.

“Later.” Magnus murmured, his voice dipped in urgency.

Alec smirked. “Aren’t you in a hurry.” He looked way too smug for his own good.

Magnus abruptly stopped. He pulled Alec towards him and kissed him hard. It settled something deep inside him to have those familiar lips on him again and to feel that fire roar through him as they kissed with passionate urgency. He cut off the kiss and leaned back, body protesting the small distance. “I guess you could show me the house first.”

Alec’s breath was heavy as well and he could see his own desire mirrored in his gaze. “Well played.” He murmured, softly tracing the back of his knuckles down his cheek. “Now it’s my turn.”

Magnus couldn’t be more ready. “Control me again.” He licked his lips.

Alec let out a rough breath, his eyes darkening more. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Magnus said. “Are _you_? I know you said mixing things complicates it.”

“Not with you.” Alec said truthfully. “It’s…nothing short of perfect with you.”

“You and your goddamn honesty.” Magnus said softly with a smile. He pressed a hand to his neck and brought him close for a short gentle kiss.

“It’s not just me.” Alec replied. “Ask for whatever you want. I’ll give it to you.”

“Like I said.” Magnus answered. “Just you.”

That was all the confirmation he needed. Alec didn’t say anything, instead started walking in a different side, pulling Magnus behind him. Magnus couldn’t lift his eyes away from him even as they climbed a small staircase and walked in to a long corridor. It seemed like they had been walking forever before Alec halted in front of a large ornate door and pushed it in. Magnus wasn’t even surprised by the grandeur of the room. Despite everything though, it had a warmth and comforting welcome to it. It didn’t feel strange for him, being in someone else’s bedroom like this. Not with Alec holding on to him like this.

The bed was situated in the center of the room and seemed more than enough for two people. Magnus involuntarily shivered at the thought of what was coming ahead. Alec noticed it and stepped in front of him, his gaze searching. “You okay? Is this a bit too much?”

“No. No. I am okay.” Magnus assured him quickly. “I just…can’t wait.”

Alec smiled and leaned down to capture his lips. Magnus all but threw his hands around him and kissed back with ferocity. He pressed close to him and internally sighed at the hardness of all of him. He was just the right amount of tall and lean. And perfect.

“The light system. Okay?” Alec said, pulling back and looking at him. “I am going to try out a few things tonight. I want us to communicate _clearly_ about what you like or don’t like.”

Magnus nodded with as much assurance as he can. He had realized it quickly that this part of consent mattered very much to Alec, despite how experienced and comfortable Magnus was himself. And he couldn’t be more blown away by it. “I promise.”

“Good.” Alec said. “I am going to go get ourselves a drink. Till I come back, I want you to strip, leave your briefs on and get comfortable on the bed.”

“Okay.” Magnus whispered, his stomach fluttering with nervous anticipation.

Alec pressed one smoldering  kiss on his lips and with another dark look left the room, leaving Magnus standing alone in the big bedroom. It took him a few seconds of blinking to comprehend what was happening and what he had to do.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He whispered to himself. His hands trembled a little as he started to undress himself. It may not be the first time he was doing something like this; but it had been a long time and he had never felt this enamored with anyone else. Or so nervous but in the best way possible.

The air was a bit chilly and he shivered as it hit his naked body. He neatly folded the clothes and placed them on the floor. He was gripped by the urgency that Alec could walk in any minute. The thought of not following through with his order and expecting consequences of it made him shiver from a completely different reason now. Yet he was on the bed and ready with nerves tingling all over long before he saw Alec come in. He took his sweet time coming back, leaving Magnus imagining all kinds of things and making him more and more nervous and excited.

He shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that Alexander Lightwood knew exactly what he was doing. He was damn near _perfect_ at this.

As promised, Alec came back with two glasses of drinks, sauntering slowly towards him still fully clothed. Magnus shifted, his breath quickening as his molten gaze razed all over him.

“Hey.” Alec said, almost casually. “How are you feeling?”

 _Like I am about to combust_ , Magnus thought. Instead he stretched a little and smiled brightly, “I feel amazing, Alexander. This bed is so comfortable.”

Alec smirked, “You have no idea how much more comfortable it can get.” He placed one drink on the nightstand. “Sit up. Have a drink.”

Magnus did so and went to take the glass from Alec’s outstretched hand but he shook his head. Magnus raised his brow in question before the glass was directly brought up to his lips. His heart thudded as Alec silently tilted the glass to his lips and fed him the cold frizzy drink. Their gazes stayed on each other as he took two large sips before Alec moved it away.

“Was that good?” Alec asked, tone husky.

“A little less hard for my tastes.” Magnus answered, licking his lips and tasting it. “But I can’t complain.”

“Would you completely disown me if I make a ‘I see you like it hard’ joke?” Alec grinned.

Magnus let out a hearty laugh. “Not if I lead you into it.” He winked at him. “But it’s true nonetheless.

“Oh I know.” Alec whispered, leaning close to him. “And I am going to give it to you tonight.”

Magnus shuddered and leant closer, their faces inches away. “What are you waiting for?”

Alec closed the gap between them and kissed him firmly on the lips. His tongue immediately probed and Magnus didn’t even have to think before he yielded to him. It was just easy. Having this touch, feeling this fire in him. And god, he wanted so much more.

The kiss ended way too quickly but the smoldering look in Alec’s eyes just deepened with promise as he gazed at him.

“I want you on your hands and knees. I am going to tie you to the headboard. And then I am going to fuck you till you are begging me to let you come.”

Magnus was pretty sure his brain short circuited at that. He didn’t think. He just moaned in a way he would have otherwise felt embarrassed about. Now he didn’t care. He just wanted that.

“Is that okay?” Alec asked, cupping his cheek gently and making him look at him.

“Yes. God, yes. I want that.” Magnus said, a newfound desperation in his voice.

“Okay.” Alec smiled and pressed one last messy kiss on his lips. “Get on your knees and keep your hands on the headboard.”

Magnus struggled to comply as his mind seemed to be running in a different direction while his body just felt like an over sensitive live wire. And nothing had even happened _yet_.

A thought crossed his mind and he quickly looked at Alec. He licked his lips as he asked, “Do you want me to call you…”

Alec shook his head. “Just my name. Nothing else sounds better than that.”

Magnus exhaled, feeling a stupid smile on his face. “Okay, Alexander.”

Magnus watched as Alec moved away from him towards the far end of the bedroom. He was mesmerized by the way Alec strode so easily and confidently. And oh that butt….

“By the time I turn back, I want you in position.” Alec’s voice snapped him out of his ogle.

Magnus blinked and immediately shifted to get on his knees. The bed gave way under him, all soft and comfortable on his skin. It was really very huge. And the headboard was carved in an intricate beautiful pattern that had a lot of gaps in it. He awkwardly placed his hands together on it, he wasn’t sure if he was in a right position. He just had to wait for Alec. Again.

He turned his head and watched Alec bent down in front of a large cupboard. He was rummaging through it. It was dark to see exactly what he was removing and placing. He would know soon enough, he thought with another shudder. His cock was half hard already in his boxers. He wasn’t going to survive this.

“Look ahead at your hands.” Alec ordered as he got up, picking up the things and making his way towards him. Magnus reluctantly turned away and concentrated ahead. There was a small clang as items were deposited on the nightstand, well away from his peripheral vision.

Magnus jerked a little at the cold touch moving down at his bare back. Alec grasped at his waist and shifted him back until he was bent enough for his chest to be almost parallel to the bed. His hands stretched a bit, the grip tightening on the wood. His body strained a bit to get used to the position. It was already overwhelming.

Alec picked up something and leant closer to him. Magnus desperately wanted to look at him. His heart skipped a beat at the chaste kiss Alec left on his cheek. He gently moved his hands up his arms, kneading at certain points, leaving trails of fire as they reached his wrists on the board. The blue rope in his hands came into view and Magnus’ breath left his body. He bit his lip hard as Alec expertly twisted and crisscrossed the ropes around his two wrists and tied them securely to the headboard. The rope was surprisingly soft and even though they appeared tight, he couldn’t feel it on his skin as much. He still had to grip the board, but they gave him a support he really needed in this position.

Alec pressed a series of kisses on his arm, making his way to his mouth. “Color?” he asked.

“Green.” Magnus breathed out, making an eye contact with him. His eyes were smoldering pits of passion and desire. It was reflected in his own.

“They are not too tight?”

“No. It’s good.” Magnus assured him.

Alec nodded a little. He picked up the glass of drink and moved back, away from his sight. “Keep your gaze ahead now. We are just getting started.”

Alec’s lips were a complete sin. No one had a right to ignite this kind of a feeling with a mere touch of his lips. Magnus arched with a small gasp as he felt soft wet kisses peppered right from the nape of his neck and down till the band of his boxers. His spine arched with every kiss, short but lingering. Then the touch went away and Magnus strained to have it back.

He jerked in utmost surprise when he felt cold liquid hit his bare skin in the middle of his back. Some pooled in the hollow while the remaining dripped off on the bed. Even though he expected it, it still rocked his nerves to feel a long tongue swipe down his skin to lap it up.

“Alec…” Magnus exhaled, his grip tightening and eyes clenching shut at the exquisite feel of the cool liquid and the tongue all mixed in together on his back, sending his blood boiling from that point. Alec licked it all up, his tongue moving haphazardly over his back, not knowing how and where it would land up next.

Magnus was going to go insane with this mere touch. His hands struggled in the bonds, his back kept bending and arching with the obscene touch of his tongue and he was dangerously hard and tight in his boxers. Not five minutes in and he was close to losing control.

“Magnus… You taste amazing.” Alec whispered, his mouth close to his back. He licked another strip down his spine, now completely dry. “I want to taste more of you.”

Magnus hung his head with a breathy moan. Lord help him tonight. Alec’s mouth alone was enough to bring him to the edge.

“Color?” Alec asked softly, moving away.

“Green.” Magnus bit out. “Please keep going.”

“Tsk tsk.” Alec reprimanded softly. “Who is in charge here?”

Magnus clenched his hands. “You.”

“Don’t be so impatient, Magnus.” Alec said in his familiar smug tone. “All in good time.”

 _Impatient, my ass._ Magnus thought but wisely kept his mouth shut.

He saw Alec move towards the front of the bed again and pick something up. He desperately wanted to see but Alec’s order was clear in his mind.

“I have a little something for you.” Alec said and then dropped it on the bed under him.

Magnus’ throat went dry as his gaze set on it. It was a pair of nipple clamps joined together with a thin long chain between it. They were golden and shone brightly in the dim light. Oh god, he had a weakness for them. They hadn’t really had a talk about his kinks, only a short serious conversation about his hard limits. But Alec would know soon enough. The clamps looked small but Magnus knew they would pinch tightly. His nipples throbbed with the phantom feel of it. He swallowed hard in anticipation.

The bed dipped as Alec climbed on it. He shifted and moved until his knees were on either side of Magnus, much in his same position. Magnus automatically pressed back against him, his back hitting his clothed chest. The way Alec cocooned him entirely with his warmth made him feel giddy. He could inhale in his familiar scent. Alec pressed a little closer and Magnus gasp at the hard length poking him in the lower back through all the layers. He moaned and shifted to feel more of it. He was rewarded with a rough groan from above him and he smiled.

Although, Alec quickly moved away. “If you keep doing that, this will end much sooner than planned.” Alec said roughly. “And you definitely don’t want to miss it, do you?”

Magnus was torn. He wanted everything. He wanted Alec inside him. He grunted, “No.”

Alec brought his face down beside his neck, breath hot on his nape. Magnus felt his reassuring weight on him, but not too heavy. “You are so great. You have no idea how crazy you make me go.”

“I am not doing anything.” Magnus whispered, licking his lips at his honest words.

“I may be the one in control here.” Alec whispered near his ear. “But you are the one who holds all the power.”

Magnus shuddered at the indescribable feeling that shot through him at the words. Never before had anyone made him feel this mix of emotions. Alec knew just the right things to say.

Fortunately, Magnus didn’t have to respond to that. He didn’t have the words either. He gasped as Alec bit painlessly at his ear, teeth scraping on soft sensitive skin. Magnus arched his neck, giving him all the space he wanted. His skin quivered at the enticing touch and he moaned at the occasional lick of his tongue as he ravaged over his neck. Alec sucked a hickey he was sure would be forever imprinted there.

“Alexander…” It was no more than a whisper filled with desire and pleas. “More.”

“As you wish.” Alec replied huskily. He shifted back a little, removing some of his weight off of him.

Magnus would have protested if his attention hadn’t been snagged away by rough fingers on both of his nipples. He arched wantonly as his nipples were pinched tightly once, twice and then soothed by rolling them between his thumb and fingers. He panted as Alec expertly attacked both of them at the same time, sending a bolt of pure desire and want through his body. His cock hardened impossibly more, still restrained in the confines of his boxers. His nipples perked up and hardened into tight numbs.

And then predictably came the clamps. Magnus had his eyes clenched tightly, trying to get his breathing under a semblance of control when he had felt the metal come in contact. There had been a hair breath of a warning before one nipple was tightly clamped.

The breath rushed out of him once more, more than ever before. He gasped and shook through the sudden bite of pain. In the next second, another clamp followed on his other nipple and the circle of pain completed.

“Fuck..” Magnus whispered tightly, his hands clenching and unclenching as he rode the waves of pain and pleasure as his body adjusted to this new feel. They were tight as he had suspected and they sent the most delicious feeling throughout his entire body.

“Magnus?” Alec was murmuring beside him, soothing a hand down his back. “Color?”

“Gr-green.” Magnus whispered through panted breath. “This is good.” He continued, wanting to completely assure him.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head. “Okay.” He whispered. “Just one last addition.”

Magnus waited with bated breath. His eyes tracked him as he removed something from his pocket. His mouth went completely dry at the small object in his hands. A weight. It wasn’t too big considering, but it was of sizeable weight as much as he could see.

“Okay? Not too much?” Alec asked, gazing at him.

“No. It’s…perfect.” Magnus whispered.

He braced himself but it still wasn’t enough when Alec hung the rectangular weight on the thin chain between the two clamps. It tugged harshly at his already throbbing nipples and he let out a sharp grunt. The movement just antagonized it and it took him several seconds to form a controlled breath.

His chest was a mass of pain and pleasure; his gaze caught on the hanging chain and the weight whenever he looked down which always seemed to be swinging in some way. The pain was just the right amount and it steered off a feeling of such deep pleasure that it made him dizzy with it. He was already floating in it.

“Alexander.” Magnus moaned, turning towards him desperately. “Kiss me.”

Alec complied without argument. There was something raw and passionate about their kiss. Him, being tied up and clamped like this and Alec still clothed and in control of him. The thought was more undoing than anything Magnus had experienced. It pierced his heart and made him feel something deep he hadn’t ever felt.

Magnus gasped into the kiss as he felt a tug at the chain, sending a jolt of pain to his clamped nipples and directly to his cock, heavy with suppressed need. It was bordering on painful now. “Alexander…” he whispered in a plea.

“I know.” Alec shushed him gently. He leaned back, his finger tracing around his glistening lips. “You are doing great. Just incredible.”

“Need mo-more.” Magnus begged without any kind of shame.

“You will have it.” Alec promised. “Everything you want.” Then he moved out of his sight.

Magnus held his breath, readjusting his hold on the headboard. The rope held firm and he could now feel a bit of a burn around his wrists where he had unknowingly moved and struggled. The chain swayed gently with the weight on it and sent a steady sense of pain combined with pleasure.

Magnus exhaled roughly as hands moved to the waistband of his boxers _finally_ and started to pull them off. The act itself was slow and sensual and he swallowed hard at the purposefulness of it. His cock sprang free of its confine and quivered hard and ready in the cool air. Pre come had already beaded at the end of it, glistening and an evidence of his wanton need.

Alec completely removed the final cloth on his body and threw it away to the side. His knees were pushed apart, his body dropping lower and his arms stretching more in front of him. The binding held firm as he relished the burn through his entire body. Magnus shivered as he felt the heated gaze on his naked back. He felt the familiar feeling of being so very exposed and open to smoldering eyes. He was sure he made quite a view in the position that he was. The image in his head was alone to make him lose his breath again for the millionth time and his cock harden impossibly more. If Alec kept up with the looks like this, he could come untouched.

“Damnit Magnus…you make me go utterly breathless.” Alec whispered from behind him.

 _Jesus Christ_ , forget looks he was going to come if Alec kept up with these bold statements of his.

“God.” Magnus whispered, shifting restless. “Stop looking and _do_ something.”

A sharp crack resounded in the room. The pain hit him just a second before Magnus realized what had happened. Alec had slapped him once on his ass. Hard.

“Ah. _Shit_.” Magnus cursed unbidden, as the trail of fire razed from that one point on his ass and he felt it flow raw in his entire body. The force of it moved him and in turn the long chain clamped tightly to his already abused nipples. His being was a just a mass of pain for those few precious seconds. Delirious and delicious pain.

“I keep forgetting. Who is in charge here?” Alec’s voice was sharp in contrast to his gentle touch to soothe what he could imagine was an angry red mark on his ass.

 _Do it more,_ Magnus wanted to scream. But he merely panted out a , “ _You_.” through his heavy breaths. He couldn’t stop his body arching towards him though. He didn’t think he had any control left over his own body.

Alec, the blessed soul that he was, gave him what he wanted. Like always. His rough palm came down on the same spot with the same force. And then again and again till Magnus felt like one half of his backside was on fire. He felt moisture in the corner of his eyes from where he had his eyes tightly clenched and there was a tightness in his chest which were boring the familiar pinch of the clamps with every harsh sway of the chain.

He was huffing and moaning and making some other new sounds he hadn’t heard before from his mouth as Alec changed the direction and attacked his other ignored cheek. It was barely five spanks on each but the strength and power behind it was enough to make him go numb with increasing pain and pleasure that sparked at the end of it. The sound of the sharp cracks and his own panting breath were obscene and his mind kept conjuring up how it must all look.

“ _Ah_.” Magnus yelped at a particularly hard slap on his already reddened and oversensitive skin. His position was strained and tricky at best and with the onslaught of the spanking and the continued tug at his nipples, he lost at it. His knees slipped a little and he was caught in an awkward side angle, the ropes the only thing keeping him from falling on the bed underneath him.

Alec stopped and Magnus moaned at the bereft feel of the emptiness as his touch went away. He shifted to get back in a steady position.

“Color? Are you okay?” Alec asked, his voice rough and breathing a bit unsteady. Magnus was gripped by the urge to look at him. He felt his grounding touch around his waist again as he helped him get back on his knees and loosen the pressure around his arms.

“I am o-okay. More than.” Magnus said as clearly as he could. It was difficult to make sense right about now.

“Come here.” Alec murmured, his own desperation reflected in his tone. He bent down towards him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. This will never get old, Magnus thought with a strange kind of a peace. “Do you want me to untie you?”

Magnus swallowed hard. He was torn again. As much as he wanted to see and feel Alec…he also wanted _this_. He was in deep now to pull out. He wanted to go through with it. And he knew Alec did too.

He shook his head. “No. I am good. I want this.” He gazed directly at Alec.

Alec looked rough and raw and just plain delicious with his mussed up hair and molten brown eyes filled with desire and lust. His lips were red and swollen from where Magnus himself had bitten him while kissing. Magnus swore that he was going to take complete advantage of that as soon as he was free.

But for now, he was more than ready to just enjoy the ride. His cock seemed to agree as it twitched desperately for some kind of contact. It was straining painfully in the cool air, more pre come beading at its end.

“Alexander…” he whispered, shifting restlessly.  “Can you please…”

“Anything you want.” Alec whispered, that glint back in his eyes. “I told you that.”

“Fuck me.” He bit out. “Please.”

“When you ask nicely like this… I can’t deny you anything.” Alec murmured, leaning close and kissing his shoulder. His hand soothed down his back again, finger tapping playfully. He bit down sharply leaving Magnus in gasps again and then sighed at the soothing lick of his tongue. “Hold on tight. It might get a bit…hard. Just like you want it.”

“Yes. _yes_.” Magnus breathed out. He arched and gasped through every biting kiss he laid on his back all over again. He was sure he was littered with red marks all over his back leading down to his still flaming ass.

The bed dipped again as Alec resumed his position over him, his hands firm on his waist. He nudged his knees apart more and shifted him back. He was stretched deliciously, the bonds rubbing against his wrists. The chain swayed with the weight, the pain a familiar feel now radiating through his nipples.

“Mmmm…Alec.” Magnus sighed in delight as kisses were softly placed on his flaming ass cheeks. It soothed the sting but at the same time ignited more fire wherever his rough lips touched his skin. He pushed back, wanting more.

“Uh-huh. Don’t move. If you move, I will have to stop.” Alec said steadily. “Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No_.” Magnus bit his lip hard.

“Good.”

Magnus hung his head and just held on as Alec continued with his slow ministrations. He kissed and his hands touched everywhere on his skin, making him shiver in need and want. God, he hated how Alec was so perfect at this.

He stilled in anticipation when he moved away for a bit. He struggled not to move in his bonds. It was almost impossible. The reassuring weight was soon there behind his back, this time hands on each of his cheeks as they slowly pulled them apart. He held his breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he felt his hole getting exposed to a fiery heated gaze. Nothing happened for a few seconds that he was stretched apart, the small ring of muscle clenching and unclenching, desperate for some kind of a touch.

Magnus lifted his head with a loud gasp as Alec licked a stripe directly over his hole. “ _Alec_. Christ.” He panted, trying to get in his lost breath when he did it again, his tongue lingering more over the clenching muscle this time.

“I did say I wanted to taste more of you.” Alec whispered roughly, breath fawning over his sensitive bare skin.

“Oh. Oh god.” Magnus cursed, tugging against the bonds. “Alec.”

“Shh.” Alec placed a kiss on his ass. “Just feel it.”

Then he proceeded to completely ravish it. _Him_. His cheeks were pulled apart impossibly more and his tongue dived straight in and around his hole. He thoroughly kissed and sucked around the tight ring of muscle; slowly and torturously loosening with every flick of his tongue.

Magnus had never in his entire life felt this kind of pleasure. It was waves upon waves of pure ecstasy that rode through his entire body down till the tip of his toes. It made his blood roar in deep desire and passion and it coiled tightly in the bottom of abdomen ready to tip over. He was yelling something incoherent, mostly moaning out Alec’s name at different levels.

Alec pushed his tongue inside his hole and colors exploded in front of his eyes. He couldn’t get enough breaths in his tight chest. He felt powerless and merciless in his bound position but at the same time he hadn’t ever felt this _strength_ in him.

“Al-alec..oh Alexander.” Magnus panted heavily. “I can-can’t hold on.” His cock was red and throbbing between his legs. In fewer than minutes, Alec had managed to bring him impossibly close to the edge. With every move of his tongue, probing insistently at his now loose and glistening hole, he felt himself slowly tip over the edge.

Alec rolled his tongue around the hole once, twice before probing in again, deeper than before. Magnus yelled out his name in a sob. It was so overwhelming. It was everything. But still not enough.

“Alec. _Please_.” Magnus was begging now. “Fuck me. I w-want you.”

He sobbed in equal despair and relief as Alec’s tongue moved away, leaving him to clench empty air.

“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec’ voice was like gravel. He was as breathless as him. “Tell me. And it’s yours.”

“ _You_.” Magnus whispered raggedly. “I want you inside me.”

There was a sound of the zipper in response. Magnus shifted in anticipation. He desperately wanted to look back and feast his gaze on Alec. But he couldn’t. All he could wait was for him to take him. Hard and fast. Like he had promised.

Hands were on his ass again, pulling him apart. He shuddered at the feel of cold liquid- lube, dripping down his crack. A finger scooped it up and slowly circled around his already clenching hole. And before he could brace himself, it was inside, probing and opening him up deeper than the tongue.

“Oh yes…” Magnus sighed, his chest tightening at the pleasure sparking off. He had to restrain himself from pushing back on the finger.

Alec slowly fucked him open with just one finger, easily slipping in and out with all the tongue fucking he had already done and the lube. It was slowly driving him mad. Another finger followed, slipping in with ease. Alec had long damn fingers and they scraped his walls roughly. His thighs quivered and he was sure he was going to lose his balance, bounds or no bounds.

Alec hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him and it was enough to draw out a keening moan out of him. A tear trickled down his sweaty cheek and dripped down the swinging chain. He had almost forgotten about that.

“Alec. Please _please_.” Magnus begged. “I am re-ready. Ah!” he gasped as his fingers hit that spot again and again. “Come on. _Please_.”

“Shh. Okay, baby.” Alec murmured, pressing a lingering kiss on his lower back. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at the endearment. “Do you still want to go no condom?”

Magnus nodded jerkily. “Yes. yes. Ju-just want to feel you.”

“Me too.” Alec whispered. He pulled his fingers out and Magnus was once again left clenching at emptiness. But not for long.

There was another squirting sound and a breathy moan from Alec as he imagined him to coat his own cock with lube. It triggered another moan in Magnus as his imagination went wild and the desperate urge to see Alec like that overpowered him. He shifted and stretched his knees more, waiting and wanting for that feel of his cock splitting him open.

The tip of it nudged at his entrance. So torturously slow.

“ _Alec_.”

“You like it hard, don’t you?”

“Yes..”

“Okay.”

Alec dove in, pushing his cock to the hilt in one hard go. Magnus gave a soundless gasp, his mouth opening but not forming any words as his body let him in without a hitch and filled him so fully and completely. This was nothing compared to his tongue or his hand or anything else Alec conjured up. It was a feeling that can’t be compared with anything Magnus had ever experienced before.

He loved how it spilt him open so obscenely and completely. It made him feel so extremely overwhelmed that there were no words.

“Breathe, Magnus.” Alec ordered softly, his voice low but firm. “Breathe through it.”

Magnus slumped down with a whoosh of breath; the only thing only him up were the binds and Alec’s firm grip around his waist. And of course his huge cock that was sat deep inside him, filling him up satisfyingly. But still not enough.

“Mo-move.” Magnus breathed out, clenching unknowingly around Alec. He was pleased to hear the consequent groan from above him. Another thing he loved was to see Alec lose control like that. He clenched again. “ _Move_.”

Alec moved. He withdrew completely and then before Magnus could complain, dived straight in again, leaving him speechless again. “You re-really need to know who’s in charge here.” Alec muttered roughly. He rolled his hips, tugging more gasps from Magnus. “But I can’t say I am complaining.”

Magnus panted, feeling euphoric all of a sudden. “I thought you were going to give it hard to me. I am waiting.”

Alec shifted, his cock still buried deep in him and leaned down. His breath fawned hotly near his nape as he whispered, “You are going to regret that.” He bit down hard on his ear and simultaneously tugged at the long forgotten clamp chain around his nipples. Magnus gave a breathless moan at the pain coursing through him. “You don’t come until I say you come. And I won’t say till you beg me to. I promised that as well, remember?”

Magnus’ blood rushed straight to his heavy cock in equal parts despair and excitement. He had been teetering on the edge for what felt like forever now. Knowing that he no control over the fall, made him that more excited. It was a frustrating cycle.

“What color, Magnus?” Alec asked, leaning back.

“Gr-green.” Magnus breathed out. His heart thudded painfully. “Please.”

“Oh you will get want you want. Hold tight.” Alec promised. And as always, proceeded to deliver his promise.

Alec pulled out all the way one more time and then pounded in with unimaginable force. Magnus felt it through his entire body, his toes curling in immense pleasure. He pounded whatever breath he had left in his shaking body out of him as his cock, huge and throbbing spilt him open. Over and over again, he set a steady rhythm of hard and fast. Fast and hard.

Magnus was left unseeing with his eyes wide open. His brain was mush, nothing except this existed in his world. His body didn’t feel like his own yet he acutely felt every little thing- the slap of balls against his ass, the bruising grip around his waist, the painful tug at his nipples at every thrust, the burn of the rope against his wrists. It was a continuous loop, a cycle of pain and pleasure so deep that he couldn’t do nothing but drowned in it. 

The filthy sounds of his moans and sobs filled the otherwise silent air as Alec rapidly thrusted into him, his cock dragging against his inner walls and reaching the hilt. He panted shamelessly, occasionally begging Alec for things he couldn’t comprehend.

“ _Oh god_.” It was ripped out of him as Alec shifted a little and without losing a single beat, thrusted deeper directly towards his prostate. It was a complete shock to his system, sparking every single nerve in his quivering sweating body. It all felt so very sensitive, light and heavy at the same time. He was floating but he could feel everything. Intensely and with a sole focus. The desire building up in his body was a slow but a sure crescent. His cock ached with a pain he had rarely ever felt before. It was as hard as the rock, without a single touch or even a glance to it.

Magnus sobbed harder as Alec increased his pace and his power behind his thrusts if it were even possible. The pressure around his waist deepened as he was brought back to meet each of his hard thrusts. Magnus had a fleeting thought about how he was never going to be able to walk again before he was banished away by the next thrust. It was impossible to do anything, think anything in the moment. He could only _take_ as Alec kept giving. More and more of himself until he wasn’t sure he had left anything more.

“Al-Alec…Alexander.” Magnus panted out, hanging his head. His gaze caught on the chain that was swinging madly. The pain transpired as soon as he thought of it. He moaned desperately, “Please.”

“What do you want, baby?” Alec’s voice was no more than a rough whisper. But it was clear to him. “You feel so incredibly _good_.” He gave a particularly hard thrust straight to his prostate.

“Ah! Ah. _Fuck_.” Magnus groaned in response. “Lemme come. Let me…”

Alec’s hand travelled upward slowly, his touch soft on his over sensitive skin. How Alec managed to do this without missing his pace at all, Magnus would never know. He grunted and panted through every hard thrust, his mind acutely aware of his razing touch. He felt him bend down towards him in the familiar motion and that changed the angle, his cock going impossibly deeper.

“Oh…oh..Alex-ander..” Magnus shivered at the reassuring weight over him. He arched his neck instinctively to let him settle there. This close, he could feel the small gasps that Alec let out with every thrust. It was the final straw. “ _Alec_. Please. Let me come.”

“Wait.” Alec breathed out. He placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. “You are doing great.”

“I ca-can’t…hold on anymore.” Magnus whimpered. Alec had slowed down just a bit because of his new position but it didn’t make any difference. Magnus was too far gone. “Please…please.”

Magnus rarely ever begged, especially in bed. But he felt no shame doing so now. Not with Alec.

“Not yet.” Alec murmured, his tone still as firm as ever despite the crack in his voice he could hear. He kept on with the thrusts, slow but strong. His hand moved down to his chest, over one of his throbbing nipples. And without a warning he quickly removed the clamp attached to it. “Hold it, Magnus.”

“Oh my _god_.” Magnus bit out tightly. It took more strength than he knew he had to not come then and there as blood rushed to his nipple and roared down through his entire body. He shuddered as sharp pain turned to waves of pleasure crashing into him. “Alec please…” he sobbed, his voice cracking a little.

“Shh.” Alec soothed, running a soft hand over his swollen nipple. “You can do it, Magnus. I _know_ you can.”

_“I can’t.”_

“Yes you can.” Alec said, without any hesitation or doubt in his voice. He pulled out his cock and thrust him hard, hitting his prostate again. “Let me remove the other clamp. Hold through it even though it will be hard. Then I promise you can come, okay?”

Magnus sniffed, trying to pull in enough air in his quivering body. His throat was completely dry, he couldn’t form any words even though he tried to. He shakily nodded.

“So good. So strong.” Alec praised him, mouthing at his neck. He leaned back, his cock still thrusting relentlessly into him. Soon Magnus would know of no other feeling then having him spilt him open like this. Over and over again. He jerked a little as he felt his touch at his other clamped nipple. It felt like it was on fire. He whimpered as he braced himself for the inevitable wave of pain and pleasure that would follow. “Okay, Magnus? You with me?”

Magnus nodded jerkily. And then let out a guttural moan when the clamp was removed in a quick moment. The wave crashed over him with so much strength that he _almost_ let himself get swept by it. His body was alight with fire, burning and glazing in torrents of suppressed pleasure. He clenched his body tight to hold himself from tipping over the edge. To not fall to its relentless demands of release.

It was too much. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus hoped that was what he sobbed out. He was too far gone. “ _Please_.”

“Focus on me.” Alec said, his voice rough but order clear. He pulled out completely and thrust in for the millionth time till the hilt. “I want you to come with me, okay?”

Magnus only comprehended the word ‘ come’ and he nodded shakily. Anything, he would do anything for that. He jerked hard as warm fingers closed around his cock and a finger swiped over its head. For the _first_ time that night. And that was it. He didn’t need more. Before he could beg again though, Alec beat him to it fortunately.

He pushed in again with another hard thrust in tandem with his hand moving up his throbbing cock. “ _Come_ , Magnus.”

His very being exploded in tiny fragments as Magnus heeded the order and _finally_ let himself fall over the edge. It ripped out of him, every nerve in his body rushing and roaring towards his release. It was bigger than he had ever thought it to be, even more than the last two times with Alec which was an admirable feat considering everything.

He lost sight of his mind, his thoughts and his body as waves upon waves swept him farther away. And it went on and on, the pleasure steadily coursing through him, surrounding him and enclosing him in a floating cocoon. He never wanted to get out of this. It had been so long since he felt this satiated…this utter sense of complete satisfaction.

Magnus didn’t know how much time passed, it felt like a lot but in reality was just over a minute. A minute of pure bliss. But what he came to, was no less than that comforting bliss either. He opened his eyes and immediately scrunched up again as he felt the sticky moisture around them.

“Magnus?”

Alec’s voice was soft, so gentle. Just like the touch on the nape of his neck.

“Hey..” Magnus was unsurprised at the roughness of his voice that coincided with the ache in his throat. He was slowly starting to feel the various aches littered around his body. There were a lot. They didn’t hurt. Just made him feel more satisfied than ever.

“Let’s get you out of these.” Alec said. His hands started working on the rope around his wrists.

Magnus couldn’t keep his head up enough to look at it. He hung, completely spent and let Alec continue with his gentle ministrations.

“Ow.” Magnus muttered softly as the ropes fell away and without their support he started to list sideways. He expected the warm and strong body that was quickly at his side and sighed contently and closed his eyes.

“Come on. Don’t go sleeping on me now.” Alec said, rubbing a hand down his arms.

“You are very comfortable.” Magnus muttered. But he opened his eyes nonetheless.

“I know.” Alec said lightly. “Lean back.” He helped Magnus move and sit back against the headboard. Magnus was never going to be able to look at it without all the attached memories ever again. He let out a deep breath and looked down at himself.

“Ugh. I am a mess.” Magnus sighed, looking at Alec who sat down beside himself on the bed. “You have really broken me this time, Alexander.”

Alec looked completely unperturbed. His face was calm, but there was a glow on it. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked softly at Magnus. He placed his hand on Magnus’ on the bed. “And so have you.” He said. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

Magnus huffed. “Try everywhere.”

Alec raised his brow, concern deep in his steady gaze. “Magnus…”

Magnus sighed with a fond look and placed his other hand over Alec’s. “I am okay. Just incredibly sore.”

“Was that too much?” Alec asked. There was apprehension in his tone. It didn’t have any place belonging there.

Magnus shook his head. “No. That was…beyond anything I have ever felt. I didn’t even know I could. _You_ showed me, Alec.” He said, honestly. His heart felt so light and full. There was an indescribable feeling rising deep within him. He didn’t ponder on it though.

“You bring it out in me.” Alec shrugged. He ducked down, hiding away from Magnus’ gaze. “You do something to me, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes widened a little at that. He tried to find words that would explain the feelings that erupted in him at that. But he couldn’t. A unbidden cough stole away the moment and his breath. He hunched forward, tears springing up at the dryness in his throat.

“Ah damn..” Alec cursed. He moved away and quickly came back with a glass of water in his hands. “Here. Small sips.” He ordered, bringing it up to his lips.

Magnus felt the cool liquid soothe his parched throat and heaved a sigh of relief. He quickly downed the glass despite Alec’s cautioning him to be careful.

“Sorry. I should have gotten that to you sooner.” Alec apologized.

Magnus waved his hand. “Don’t be sorry, Alec. I was just really thirsty. I am fine now.”

“Come on. You need to rest. I can see how exhausted you are.” Alec said, taking the glass from his hands.

“I need to clean up.” Magnus protested. “I am disgusting.”

“That will never be true.” Alec said off handedly. He got up from the bed. “Let me clean you up. Stay put.”

“You don’t have to-“ Magnus started.

“I want to.” Alec cut in. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Magnus didn’t bother arguing further. Truth be told, he couldn’t have managed to move let alone stand and walk anywhere. And the thought of Alec cleaning him up…it was more intimate then he let on. He wanted that.

Magnus sighed, burrowing himself in the pillows behind him. It was difficult to process the last few hours and especially everything that had happened in this bed itself. His body still twitched with occasional tremors and the phantom pain coupled with pleasure still lingered over his different parts. His ass was sore as hell and he knew he would feel it for days after, every time he walked or even sat.

His wrung his hands together, he could see the reddish marks where the rope had been there. It didn’t sting as much but the burn was there. He shivered in remembrance. Alec had done exactly what he had promised he would do and some more.

It was a dangerous feeling. So close to his heart. He was still reeling over it and would be for a long time. He wasn’t going to forget this for a long time if ever. He didn’t want to.

And he wasn’t even surprised by how much he wanted it again. Wanted _more_.  Alec had opened a door for him. The ramifications of this were still blurry or Magnus just didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t care about it. He just wanted to enjoy this feeling coursing through him.

He just wanted to be by Alec’s side. Whatever time he got.

For as long as he could.

* * *

 

TBC

 

Yell at me on [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/?hl=en)

**Author's Note:**

> They can't help but fall quickly and madly in love, don't they?  
> Like I have said before, this wont be much of a slow burn. We see them quickly progress in their relationship despite any or all hurdles. (I promise not too many hurdles)
> 
> I will try uploading next week but can't be sure because I have to be out of town. Also, we have the second last episode of the entire fucking show. I don't think I am going to survive.
> 
> Please share your thoughts. I am behind on replying on my last two parts but I am getting on them asap!
> 
> THANK YOU <3 <3


End file.
